gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ghost of Harrenhal
To do We have lots to do as a new episode airs. Below is a list of aims to get us up to date with this episode. Please strike through any completed tasks. The aims for the moment are: #Update the lead to change the tense of the premiere date #Ensure the writer and director are listed #Ensure that the relevant writer and director articles have been updated #Check that the synopsis is correct #Update Template:Episodes to reflect the correct episodes #Write a summary #Write a recap #Check that the notes section is in place and includes an explanation of the title reference where possible #Compare the episode to the source material and note the relevant chapters in the notes section #Ensure the characters section is in place and note first appearances and deaths #Ensure all new characters have an article #Consider adding new characters to relevant family tree and navbox templates #Ensure all deceased characters articles are updated to reflect this #Ensure the cast section is in place and matches the credits of the episode #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all relevant cast articles are updated to reflect the cast members work in the current season and credit in this episode #Update Season 2 Cast with information from the episode. #Complete the cast notes section noting changes to the starring cast, credits order and significant uncredited appearances #Consider updating Season 2 or Starring Cast where cast notes reflect major changes. #Ensure all relevant character articles are update to reflect the character's appearance in this episode. #Ensure all relevant character articles are updated with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Work through the recap creating articles for Red Links #Ensure the appearances section is in place and notes the houses, creatures, items and locations that appear in the episode #Ensure the relevant house articles are update with a summary of their role in this episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Ensure all relevant location articles are updated with a summary of their appearance in the episode and a reference citing this episode as the source of the information #Add Memorable Quotes from the episode #Add screenshots of new characters to the image gallery #Add screenshots to illustrate the summary and recap #Consider whether plot developments warrant changing any of our navboxes (see Category:Template (Navigation)) #Add screenshots of key moments to illustrate the recap and ensure they are also present on the relevant related articles --Opark 77 07:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Davos promoted It seemed to me that Stannis assigned Davos to command as a punishment, and ordered him to go on a suicide mission (leading the fleet in the attack on King's Landing). Stannis says that the bannermen that defected to his side after Renly's death could all be charged with treason, and then he said something about the hard truth cutting both ways in response to Davos' claims about Melisandre, which seemed to imply that Davos' lack of trust in Melisandre makes him a traitor in Stannis' eyes as well. Maybe I'm just misinterpreting all of that, but I definitely got the feeling that Davos pissed Stannis off by bad mouthing Melisandre, and that Davos was being punished by being promoted. Anybody have some insight on this? --Fire and Blood 06:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think that Stannis expects to win the battle and therefore expects the commander of his fleet to survive. I think he was definitely annoyed that Davos questioned him but did not actually consider Davos's council treasonous. I think he is telling Davos that he trusts him above the high lords that he is putting him in command of by mentioning their culpability for treason. I think Stannis following Davos's council shows that he did not consider it treasonous. Given what we see in the scene I don't think your interpretation is less valid though.--Opark 77 06:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The Shadow This is just me but I found the death of Renly to be the dumbest thing to happen in the show by far(it really, really isn't close) and even though it becomes the only thing Brienne talks about in later series. At first I wasn't aware how much magic would take place in the programme and, despite knowing now, it doesn't change my opinion on it. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Renly, but I thought this was just plain stupid